vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Murkrow
|-|Murkrow= |-|Honchkrow= Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A | At least 7-A Name: Murkrow | Honchkrow Origin: Pokémon Gender: Varies Age: Varies Classification: Crow, Darkness Pokémon, Dark/Flying Type Pokémon | Crow, Big Boss Pokémon, Dark/Flying Type Pokémon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Darkness Manipulation, Limited Soul Manipulation (Via Astonish and Night Shade), Air Manipulation, Limited Smoke Manipulation (Via Haze), Sound Manipulation (Via Perish Song and Screech), Limited Mind Manipulation (Via Psycho Shift), Illusion Creation (Via Night Shade), Healing (Via Roost), Enhanced Senses, Statistics Amplification, Stat Boost Nullification (Via Haze, among other moves), Status Effect Inducement (Can confuse its opponent with moves such as Swagger or Flatter), Aura Manipulation (Via Dark Pulse), Limited Attack Redirection/Power Mimicry via Foul Play (A move that replicates the opponent's physical strength and uses it against them), Resistance to Dark, Psychic, Ground, Grass, and Ghost type moves, plus Sleep Manipulation Attack Potency: Multi-City Block level+ (Should be capable of damaging other Murkrow) | At least Mountain level+ (As a final stage Pokemon, it should scale to Charizard) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Can dodge attacks from Magnemite) | Relativistic (Can dodge attacks from Pokemon like Umbreon) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Multi-City Block Class+ | At least Mountain Class+ Durability: Multi-City Block level+ | At least Mountain level+ Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range, hundreds of meters with most attacks | Standard melee range, tens of kilometers with most attacks Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Should be relatively high, Murkrow are skilled in thievery and are known to form gangs, with Honchkrow as their leader Weaknesses: Ice, Electric, Rock, and Fairy type attacks Notable Attacks/Techniques: Abilities *'Super Luck:' Increases critical hit ratio. *'Insomnia:' Prevents the user from being put to sleep. *'Prankster (Murkrow's Hidden Ability):' Gameplay wise, Pokémon who have this ability are almost guaranteed to go first when using status moves. *'Moxie (Honchkrow's Hidden Ability):' Whenever Honchkrow defeats an opponent, its power increases. Moves Level-Up Moves *'Peck:' Murkrow pecks the opponent, dealing damage. *'Astonish:' Murkrow attacks the opponent while making a sudden startling shout, sometimes causing its opponent to flinch. *'Pursuit:' Murkrow rushes after the opponent and deals damage to them. This move deals twice the damage if the opponent is attempting to run away. *'Haze:' Murkrow emits a thick haze from its mouth, resetting the stat changes of everyone on the battlefield to base. This move can also be utilized as a smokescreen. *'Wing Attack:' Murkrow strikes the opponent with its wing, dealing damage. *'Night Shade:' Murkrow projects a mirage of itself that attacks the opponent, dealing a fixed amount of damage depending on how powerful Murkrow is. *'Assurance:' Murkrow slams into the opponent with an attack that deals more damage if the opponent was already damaged just beforehand. *'Taunt:' Murkrow mocks its opponent, causing them to become furious and opt to attack rather than defend. *'Feint Attack:' Murkrow allows its opponent to draw near, before delivering a swift sucker punch, catching its opponent off-guard. *'Mean Look:' Murkrow gives the opponent a dark, arresting stare. With this gaze, the opponent is trapped and cannot escape while Murkrow is still in battle. *'Foul Play:' Murkrow strikes with its opponent's power, becoming more powerful the more powerful its opponent is. *'Tailwind:' Murkrow whips up a turbulent whirlwind behind it, allowing it to ride on its own wind and attack its opponent with greater speed. *'Sucker Punch:' Murkrow rushes up before its opponent can attack and hits them with a surprise attack. This move will fail if the opponent isn't attacking, however. *'Torment:' Murkrow torments and enrages its opponent, preventing it from using the same move twice in a row. *'Quash:' Murkrow suppresses it's opponent's attack, making it attack after everyone else. *'Night Slash (Honchkrow):' Honchkrow attacks the opponent the instant an opportunity arises, potentially dealing a large amount of damage. *'Swagger (Honchkrow):' Honchkrow puffs out its chest and intimidates its opponent, causing them to become furious, increasing their own offensive potency, while also becoming confused. *'Nasty Plot (Honchkrow):' Honchkrow devises an evil plan, increasing its special offensive capabilities by a large margin. *'Dark Pulse (Honchkrow):' Honchkrow launches a beam of dark energy filled with bad thoughts, dealing damage when it hits. Egg Moves *'Brave Bird:' Murkrow flies up into the sky before coming down and attacking its opponent from a low altitude while covered in a fiery aura, dealing damage to itself afterward. *'Confuse Ray:' Murkrow fires a strange beam at its opponent, leaving them dazed and confused. *'Drill Peck:' Murkrow divebombs its opponent, spinning in a corkscrew maneuver, and smashes into the opponent with its beak to deal damage. *'Feather Dance:' Murkrow covers its opponent in a thick layer of down, which causes them to become tired and weak, reducing their overall offensive capability. *'Flatter:' Murkrow flatters its opponent with kind gestures and sounds, ultimately confusing them. *'Mirror Move:' Murkrow mimics the opponent's last move and utilizes it against them. *'Perish Song:' Murkrow sings a malevolent melody, causing anyone to hear it, including itself, to fall in battle a short time later. Those who cannot be affected by sound-based attacks are not effected by this. *'Psycho Shift:' Murkrow utilizes the power of suggestion on its opponent, shifting any bad status conditions it has onto the opponent. *'Punishment:' Murkrow strikes the opponent with an attack that deals more damage the more its opponent has powered itself up. *'Roost:' Murkrow lands on the ground and takes a moment to rest, restoring its health by approximately half. By doing this, it loses its immunity to Ground attacks. *'Screech:' Murkrow emits a loud screech, unnerving its opponent and heavily reducing their defensive capabilities. *'Sky Attack:' Murkrow soars into the air, staying far out of reach of its opponent while building up energy. Then, it plunges into a dive and strikes the opponent with all of the energy it built up, dealing heavy damage. *'Whirlwind:' Murkrow stirs up a large gust of wind, which is strong enough to send its opponents flying. Key: Murkrow | Honchkrow Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Birds Category:Species Category:Darkness Users Category:Air Users Category:Soul Users Category:Pokemon Category:Illusionists Category:Flight Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Characters Category:Aura Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Smoke Users Category:Sound Users Category:Mind Users Category:Healers Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Game Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Nintendo Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7